Lost Boys and Golden Girls
by 27dayz
Summary: A glimpse of lost boys and golden girls of everyone's favourite crime syndicate. Rocketshipping, Neoshipping. M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pokemon related, nor do I own the song "Lost Boys and Golden Girls". That belongs to Meat Loaf, who is a musical god of mine. I may have modified the arrangement of the lyrics to better fit this fic. I'm aware that some people may not know the song, but give it a chance!**

**_Lost Boys and Golden Girls_**

_Lost Boys and Golden Girls,_  
><em>Down on the corner and all around the world,<em>

He looked across at her, the flames of the campfire making light dance across her face. It was a rare moment, one of the ones where absolute serenity overtook her features as she watched the flames dance. He knew that this moment was fleeting and that it wouldn't take long for that peaceful look to fall from her face and be replaced by the scowl that she wore when she wanted the world to believe that she was invincible.

He stared openly, not even trying to hide his gaze even though he was aware that his attention would spook her into rebuilding that near-impenetrable wall around her. This was a side of her that he had always longed to see: pure and unaffected. The sight of her, so unusually quiet, so at ease, so golden, was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years of roaming the world by her side.

_Lost Boys and Golden girls,_  
><em>Down on the corner and all around, all around the world.<em>

She sat there, watching the way he leaned back against the low garden wall and glanced to the sky. There was a certain beauty about him, though she would never tell him that. There was just something about him that made her ache for him, something beautiful and tragic. What a contradiction, she mused to herself, and for it to describe him, a boy who would never use such words to describe himself, was almost laughable.

But it fit him. There was a certain elegance about him as he closed his eyes and breathed in, yet when he opened those eyes back up, it was easy to see the pain and suffering he had to endure for most of his life. He never really belonged anywhere. He was a wanderer. Lost.

_It doesn't matter where they're going, or wherever they've been,_  
><em>'Cause they got one thing in common it's true,<em>  
><em>They'll never let a night like tonight go to waste,<em>  
><em>And let me tell you something, Neither will you, Neither will you.<em>

He stared at her, bathed in the glow of the fire and felt something stirring inside him that he had never felt before and had never thought that he would feel for his best friend. He had never felt this whole, this complete before. It was like nothing mattered anymore except for this one moment, this one perfect moment that nothing could ever break.

Then her sapphire eyes raised from the flickering flames to look at him, as if she had just felt the pressure of his intense stare. A frown crinkled her perfect brow, a prelude to her adding bricks to the wall around her and then smacking him with the trowel.

He got up from his seat on a log and before she could utter a word, his lips crashed against hers as they had done countless times before. His lips moved against hers on instinct and his body meshed against her perfectly, like he was made to fit against her and only her. She didn't fight him. She never did when he kissed her. It was as if he alone had some special hold over her, something that neither of them had ever anticipated happening.

She was the one who took things further, pushing his white jacket from his shoulders and running her hand down his chest. How he hated the black t-shirt that separated his skin from her fingertips. His breathing hitched when he felt her slender fingers play with the bottom of his shirt.

"Should we?" she asked in a warm, breathless whisper that hit his lips. He didn't hesitate for a second before answering.

"Yes," and then his lips were on hers again as his hands pushed their way under her top, freeing her of her black top and white Team Rocket jacket in one moment. Then he was kissing the exposed skin on her neck, her milky white flesh turned to gold as the flames danced on her body. He felt drunk and with each touch of his lips to her skin only made his head even more fuzzy. He paused in his ministrations to gaze, dazed as he stared into her dark, lust-filled eyes.

"James," she moaned his name. It was one word, hushed as she called it out in longing, but to him, at that moment, she might as well have been declaring her undying love for him. He brought his lips back up to hers as his hands removed her bra with practiced ease. He looked down at her half-naked body as a smile played on his lips. To his delight, a similar smile graced her face. All the words in the world weren't enough to convey what he felt at that moment so he kissed her lips, the start of a trail of kisses that lead down her jawbone to the exposed hollow of her neck and down to her breasts, where he made a pit-stop to take her firm nipples into his mouth. After being rewarded with several breathy moans, he continued downwards, leaving kisses along her flat stomach. He pulled her skirt down as he neared her belly button. Her fingers raked through his blue hair with each kiss. He paused for a moment to look up at her again.

Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed, only focusing on him and the way his trail of kisses set her body alight. She felt him pause, but before she could say a word, he continued on his desired path. Her breathing was ragged as she felt his warm breath through the fabric of her underwear.

In that moment, both of them thanked every deity they knew for the moment that they were both trapped in, a moment neither wanted to leave. Golden. Pure. Perfect.

_It doesn't matter where they're going, or wherever they've been,_  
><em>'Cause they got one thing in common it's true,<em>  
><em>They'll never let a night like tonight go to waste,<em>  
><em>And let me tell you something, Neither will you, Neither will you.<em>

She watched as he pushed away from the garden wall. The cigarette fell from his long, slender fingers, a brief flash of orange before it hit the pavement and was snuffed out by his boot. Then he looked over up at her, his green bangs falling into his eyes. Then he approached the door to the hotel and disappeared from her sight.

She didn't move from her perch on the balcony, letting the warm breeze play over her body as she waited for him to make his way up to their room. The stars above were sparkling in spite of the city lights. It reminded her of endless nights of passion spent in a tent during their first few missions together. Nothing ever quite matched those first few times where they had been bathed in sweat, discovering, touching...there had been nothing forced or awkward. It had been just the two of them. Natural.

It had been a long time since the nights under the stars.

Life got in the way. Their jobs made passion a chore, forced and tainted. She frowned.

He didn't say a word when he walked into the room, but she did feel his dark eyes on her. She didn't even have to look at him to know that his head was cocked to the side in one of those rare moments when he would actually try to figure out what she was thinking.

She got to her feet and turned to him, smirking slightly when she realized that she had been right. She approached him and his head straightened, though the quizzical look remained on his face. The closer she got to him, the more he smelled like smoke. He said it was part of his charm. She said it was disgusting.

But it was him, the boy she had fallen for.

She reached up behind her back and found the zipper to her black Team Rocket uniform. She pulled it all the way down and let the uniform fall to the floor. His eyes seemed to get brighter as they took her in. Her smirk got wider as she reached back and undid the clasp on her bra, allowing the material to fall to the floor as well. She cocked an eyebrow at him as her thumbs hooked in the elastic of her underwear. He grinned roguishly and pulled off his shirt and threw it onto her pile of clothes. Her violet eyes fell down to his pants and then caught his gaze. Slowly, he undid his belt, taking a step closer before he let his pants fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and then she was in his arms, pressed against the cool wall as his arousal pressed against her.

"Bed or wall?" he asked gruffly. His breath smelt like smoke when he breathed onto her.

"What do you think?" she retorted, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her body towards him. He lifted her up, pinning her against the wall with his body as he reached between them to push her panties aside.

He kissed her passionately as he entered her slick, wet folds.

Yes, it had been awhile.

_We gotta be fast, we were born out of time,_  
><em>Born out of time and alone,<em>

"James!" Jessie gasped his name into the night, still shaking from the pleasure he had given her. He worked his way back up her body, stopping to place a tender kiss over her heart before he continued back to her lips. She caressed the side of his face and for a second they locked eyes, sapphire and emerald.

Words were not needed.

They were never needed.

They could search the entire earth and they would never find another who completed them the way that they completed each other.

He was a restless soul, never satisfied with a life without her in it, no matter what riches such a life could afford him.

She was fierce, a rare breed who saw co-dependence as a weakness, yet she depended on him like she depended on air to breathe.

How they found each other so soon in their lives was something that they would never know, but would always be thankful for.

_And we'll never be as young as we are right now,_  
><em>Running away and running for home, running for home<em>

Butch and Cassidy collapsed onto the bed. How they managed to make it there was anybody's guess. She was on her back, panting for air while he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in a pillow to reign in his own breathing. The last time they had been this winded, they had been camped out on a cliff edge on Cinnabar Island and she had rode him like a bucking tauros.

She let out a breathless laugh turning her head to look at his bare back. As they did every time, the scars on his back sobered her in a way that all his teasing never could. They were marks of his past, a home that he couldn't and wouldn't go back to. Tentatively, she reached over and ran her slender fingers over a particularly nasty scar near his right shoulder blade, feeling the smooth, uneven flesh beneath her fingertips.

He turned his head to look at her, his deep brown eyes catching her lilac ones. As she gazed into those tragic depths, she felt guilty for her impulsive touch, lest it open up old wounds for him.

Then he crawled over and kissed her, flipping the pair of them so that she was on top of him. He ran his hands through her golden hair, kissing her with more ardent passion than he had ever allowed himself to feel.

He was wounded. And she was the band-aid.

Something bright in his lost, lonely life.

_Lost Boys and Golden Girls,_  
><em>Down on the corner and all around the world,<em>  
><em>Lost Boys and Golden girls,<em>  
><em>Down on the corner and all around, all around the world.<em>

**End.**

**AN: I was looking to write something so I started going through my playlists and came across this hauntingly beautiful song by a musical genius (in my own humble opinion). I thought that it fit the members of Team Rocket to a T as I think that you would have to have some deep emotional issues to join the crime syndicate. Also, writing this gave me an excuse to listen to Meat Loaf CDs. That might be why some other Meat Loaf lyrics made it into this. :)**

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
